All That Can Go Wrong Camping
by tnerb1211
Summary: Well the title pretty much explains it. If you want know what happens you will just have to read what happens...
1. To Start Off the Trip

I do not own the Teen Titans or why would I be writing this... Well that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the story and please review. Thanks.

**All That Can Go Wrong Camping**

The teen titans were sitting around the TV when the alert came on and a screen lowered showing the mayor of Jump city. He said, "Titans, titans sit down nothing is wrong. We the town's people of Jump city want to thank you for saving the city so many times that we are awarding you all with a new RV and a free week at the new national forest."

The titans were so amazed, and happy. They gladly accepted with the agreement that if the town were under attack they would be alerted. So the team packed the rest of the day and slept well that night. In the morning they piled into the RV smiling and waving to their adoring fans. They pulled away and started driving to the park. It took all day and they finally got there.

That's all for now. Please review. Thanks! Oh yeah. Also, please give me ideas on what bad things should happen next. The fun starts soon.


	2. Attack of the Furry Ones

**Ch. 2 The Attack of the Furry Ones**

I do not own the teen titans... what else should I say? Read it and **PLEASE **review. Thanks! Now enjoy the story.

The teens drove up to their campsite and got out all accept for Cyborg. He said, "All get out of the way, I just found the mother load!" They all moved back and Cyborg pressed the big green button that said Surprise.

What happened next was unbelievable. The RV just popped and it doubled in size. A refrigerator popped out of nowhere and out of the closet popped a stairway to the second story. All the teens looked in awe. They piled in and split up finding more and more surprises. Starfire ran straight upstairs to find 5 twin beds laid out with their names on each. Meanwhile, Beastboy went straight to the refrigerator to find many tofu delicacies. Robin went upstairs to find a large telescope and a hatch leading to an observation deck. Cyborg found a rockin big screen TV a DVD/ VHS Player and stereo system. Raven found a stash of mixed herbal teas. They were all so delighted!

They talked about all that they found. Then after a while of relaxing in their RV they all decided to go on a hike, so they did.

Later after night fall... 

All the titans loved their hike and all they had gotten from the town. Starfire walked in the RV and screamed. The titans went into action bursting into there and looked in amazement. Thousands of furry pink bunnies swarmed the RV. "Aren't these animals from earth sooooooo cute?" Starfire screamed in glee. All the titans stared in amazement staring at all the pink furry things eating all their food.

What will happen to the titans next... Who knows? (I don't even know yet...)

**Please read and review! Also give me ideas on what should happen next... **

**Bye...**


	3. The Toast of the Marsh and the Mellow

I don't own the Teen Titans…(but I would like to).

Chapter 3 The Toast of the Marsh and the Mellow

Well after shooing all the bunnies out while Raven hid in the forest (pink bunny-phobia), they searched through their humongous RV for food. Right after starting their search concluded when they found that their food had all been restocked as if by magic. They were all very surprised.

Just because they were teenagers they said why don't we have a marshmallow roast. So Starfire got the food, Beastboy got the wood, Robin got the sticks and Raven got the lawn chairs. By the time they had it setup it was dark out so they cracked open the food and started roasting and toasting.

Starfire informed, " On my home planet, when we roasted marshmallows they would sing for us."

As soon as she said that Robin put the first marshmallow in the fire and sure enough they started to sing. A joyous smile came over Starfire's face (and Raven's face lit with horror as she ran upstairs to her room to have some herbal tea and meditate), as Robin became the conductor of this gooey choir.

When Beastboy tried to conduct one of his own, his lit on fire. But as oblivious as he was, he did not see when the marshmallow started to slip and with a final wave flew off and hit Cyborg right in the eye. Well as you could conclude his blaster went off and all was toasted accept for the marshmallows.

Please read and review! Also give me ideas on what should happen next...


End file.
